Seraph Eden
Summary Eden is the 3rd great Seraph in Ilias' pantheon of angels. She believes herself to be superior to Micaela and Lucifina because her faith in Ilias is stronger than theirs (Eden stayed loyal to Ilias unlike the sisters, etc). As such, she hates being called "the third" because she thinks it implies she's inferior to them. She is a major antagonist in the original VN, but we don't see much of her until the end of the game, where she's fought immediately before Promestein, Black Alice and Ilias. She calls Luka the "son of Lucifina" and revels his defeat in her loss scenes, preaching about how Lucifina and Micaela's bloodline will never continue. Upon defeat, she isn't willing to accept it, and continues to arrogantly believe that she's superior to Micaela and Lucifina even as she's being sealed and her body is being destroyed. In Paradox, Micaela is promoted to leader of the new 7 Archangels, and Eden is given the title of the strongest seraph. Now that she's the top dog among the rank that's not only below Ilias, but the Archangels as well, I guess you could call her the first of thirds. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 2-A, likely Low 1-C, potentially High 1-B Name: Seraph Eden, The third great seraph, The first of thirds Origin: Monster Girl Quest Gender: Female Age: Thousands of years old; fought in the great monster wars Classification: Angel Powers and Abilities: Superhuman physical abilities, Precognition, Light manipulation, Soul manipulation, Can ignore durability via holy energy attacks, Acausality, Medicine Mastery, Medicine Manipulation, Barrier Creation, Illusion Creation/Manipulation (Can create an illusionary afterimage of herself to confuse opponents via ninjutsu skills), Money Manipulation (Can cause actions to grant her far more money than she would normally get from them), Science Manipulation, Alchemy, All stats boosted while in certain environments, Reality Warping, Buff Negation, Element/Status Imbuing, Stat Manipulation (Can use buffs to increase his own stats, as well as use debuffs to decrease the stats of his enemies. Can cause actions to use the potency of stats that they wouldn't normally use; For instance, striking power would be dependant on the value of the user's agility instead of attack), Probability manipulation, Nullifies any and all attacks that aren't one-shots when damaged enough, Health/stamina/magic drain, Ability to replenish stamina/magic power via damage and etc, Ability to affect incorporeal beings, Physical stat alteration, Resurrection, Flawless restoration, Elemental manipulation, Elemental immunity, Magic manipulation, Space manipulation, Non-corporeality, High-godly regeneration, Immortality (Types 1, 4 and 8), Death manipulation, Death manipulation resistance, Matter manipulation resistance, Poison immunity, Sleep inducement, Sleep inducement immunity, Time manipulation immunity, Perception manipulation immunity, Existence erasure resistance, Conceptual manipulation resistance, Soul manipulation resistance. Attack Potency: At least High Multiverse Level, likely Low Metaverse Level (Equal to the Lilith sisters, can harm Adramelech.), potentially High Hyperverse Level Speed: Immeasurable '(Can move around in the Chaos.) 'Lifting Strength: Immeasurable by nature of being a higher-dimensional entity Striking Strength: At least High Multiverse Level, likely Low Metaverse Level, potentially High Hyperverse Level Durability: ''' At least '''High Multiverse Level, likely Low Metaverse Level (Withstands Adramelech's void manipulation and can fight the Lilith sisters who can do the same.), potentially High Hyperverse Level Stamina: | Immeasurable by nature of being a higher-dimensional entity. Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: That gold lance thing. Intelligence: Very high(Not inferior to the other seraphs.) Weaknesses: Dark mana. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Purifying Light ~ Holy light from heaven that can purify a sinner of his sins. Can ignore durability. Demon-slaying Thunder ~ A strike of divine lightning backed by heaven's power. Can ignore durability. Garden of Eden ~ An attack that involves Eden pinning an enemy down with her wings. Eternal Heaven ~ An omnidirectional blast of light that judges sinners. Can ignore durability. Spiral light spear ~ Spirals of light that act as spears and soar toward their target. Can ignore durability. Fights Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 2 Category:Light Novel Category:Video Game Category:Reality Warpers Category:Monster Girl Quest Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Hax